


wherever you are

by atsuwu (maeliea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst??, M/M, Songfic, idk how tags work im sorry, it's my first time, light angst???, wherever you are - 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeliea/pseuds/atsuwu
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, nothing stays the same. Hence, who needs memories? Atsumu also once told him that, so why can't he stop feeling this way?Why can't he stop this feeling of being torn in between calling him and not to bother him anymore?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first time publishing a work here, so sorry for the grammatical errors and typos!! you could listen to the song behind this fic here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i9smQc7dsU

Hinata rolled at his bed as he stared at the ceiling. It has already been 4 hours since he told Pedro that he'll be sleeping but here he is at 2 o'clock, still wide awake.  
  
It's been 6 months since he returned to Brazil. It almost felt like he was back in his younger days, a fresh graduate high school student who went to Brazil to improve his volleyball skills. But it's different now. During those years, he made a name for himself. In his return, he isn't just a simple tourist who visited the beach. He's the Ninja Shouyou. It was really nice, on his first day there were already new challengers that was ecstatic to have a match against the famous beach volleyball player. It was really fun. He got to catch up with the friends he made here, and even got to meet new ones! But those still couldn't help the homesickness he's feeling. Ah, right. Just like back then indeed.  
  
He opened his phone, going through his messages. He wonders what his friends in Japan are currently doing, given that it's a Saturday afternoon there right now. He opened the group chat that Bokuto created.  
  
Shouyou: Hey!!! How's everyone doing????  
  
Bokuto: HINATAAAAA!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE  
  
Shouyou: Ah, right. Heheh sorryy!! It's just that I'm kinda busy here and I also don't wanna bother you all!!!  
  
Sakusa: How considerate of you. Someone should take note of how you wouldn't bother others  
  
Sakusa: right, @Atsumu?  
  
Shouyou felt electricity went down his spine as he read the name that Sakusa mentioned. It's been a while since he saw that name. Shouyou jolted as he felt his phone buzzing, indicating a new notification.  
  
Atsumu: shut up!!!!  
  
He suddenly felt his hands went cold, but he still managed to type a few words.  
  
Shouyou: ahahaha Sakusa-san I miss your nagging!!  
  
Sakusa: Should I nag you now?  
  
Atsumu: The only sane person who would ask for Omi to nag is you, Shouyou-kun.  
  
Hinata bit his lower lip. He stared at the message for a few more seconds. _'Everything seems normal, so why am I feeling awkward all of a sudden?'_ Hinata thought. Brushing off his thoughts, he typed a reply but he stopped when he saw what Sakusa replied.  
  
Sakusa: Well, he's the only sane person that ever dated you.  
  
Ah, way to make it more awkward. Good thing Bokuto comes handy sometimes.  
  
Bokuto: HEY HINATA SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW??? IT'S LIKE 2:30 IN THE MORNING THERE  
  
Shouyou: Ahhh hahahaha I couldn't sleep Bokuto-san  
  
Bokuto: oh no no no Keiji's gonna scold you!!!! OH!!! Speaking of Keiji I'm going on a date with him after practice!!!  
  
Hinata smiled. Akaashi and Bokuto's relationship was something he yearned for. He really wishes for them to get married one day.  
  
Atsumu: Ye better return to practice now Bokkun, break time's over  
  
Bokuto: ALREADY??? OKAY!! SEE YOU LATER HINATA!! AND SLEEP ALREADY OR KEIJI WILL BE MAD. I'LL ALSO BE MAD  
  
Sakusa: Yeah, go to sleep. Someone's being so damn annoying ranting about how he's worried for your health. Make him shut up please  
  
Shouyou giggled. He does know who's the someone Sakusa is referring to.  
  
Shouyou: Hai hai!! Take care everyone!! Don't overwork yourselves!! I'll sleep now~!  
  
Atsumu: Good night.  
  
Seeing Atsumu's contact made Shouyou feel warm and at the same time, seeing Atsumu's small picture made him remember a few things.  
  
Like how they were before. How they pretended that they never had to end their relationship, long distance doesn't matter. It doesn't matter wherever they are, they can both manage. But they also know that they had to say goodbye.  
  
Shouyou clearly remembers how Atsumu was crying at the airport as the plane door finally closes. He couldn't hold inside the hurt he was feeling, it was all too much. He couldn't stand the sight of Atsumu crying as they bid their goodbyes for the last time. They were both crying messes in the airport that time.  
  
Hinata heaved a deep sigh as he continued to stare at the ceiling. And just like that, he couldn't stop seeing images of Atsumu. His head was clouded with all of his thoughts, and the subject was still the same person.  
  
It has always been Atsumu.  
  
He couldn't just stop thinking of the blonde setter who declared that he'll toss to him back in high school.  
  
He couldn't just stop thinking of the tall male who always trips on his feet and sulk about it.  
  
He couldn't just stop thinking of Atsumu ever since the plane set off. And he probably shouldn't tell Atsumu that. It'll only make things harder for the both of them.  
  
But nights like this, he just couldn't help himself sometimes. Every night he almost called Atsumu just to say: "It always will be you, wherever you are."  
  
He could fly a thousand oceans, but nothing compares to what Hinata and Atsumu had. No beautiful tourist spots could ever compare to Hinata and Atsumu watching the sunrise at their shared apartment every morning. Nothing compared to their late night walks, wandering to wherever their feet would take them and go home very late. He sometimes walk late night at the beach, but Hinata walks alone.  
  
Sometimes, Hinata wishes that he didn't had to be gone. That he should've just stayed at Japan, pursue what he had there. That he should've just stayed with Atsumu. That he didn't had to leave his side.  
  
Thinking of those things was a bit too late. Maybe Atsumu already moved on? It's been half a year anyway. He acted normal around Hinata earlier, so it isn't possible. It's as if they were just friends and ex teammates, not lovers. He doesn't know.  
  
He doesn't know if Atsumu already moved on from what they had. But the truth is, Shouyou doesn't even want to know. He couldn't face it. He's too scared to know if it's really done now.  
  
And there goes the weird feeling again, being torn if he should call Atsumu or not. That's what he usually debates with himself whenever he's alone in his room every single night.  
  
"We'll be together someday." Atsumu's words rang through Hinata's ears. That night before he ended things with him, that very last intimate night he had with him was just now a vague memory.  
  
Of course, Atsumu can say that. But nothing lasts forever, nothing stays the same. Hence, who needs memories? Atsumu also once told him that, so why can't he stop feeling this way?  
  
Why can't he stop this feeling of being torn in between calling him and not to bother him anymore?  
  
Whatever he does, he just couldn't stop thinking of Atsumu wherever he was.  
  
It's always him. It always will be him.  
  
And every night, it goes on like this. Almost pressing the call button, only to chicken out and just shut his eyes and sleep. But one thing's for sure,  
  
_**It always will be you, Atsumu. Wherever you are.**_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm actually anxious to post this, but i hope you liked it somehow (〒﹏〒)


End file.
